Evil Mixel Pretty Cure!
|katakana = エビルミクセルプリキュア！ |romaji = Ebiru Mikuseru Purikyua! |director = Eva Crystallinos |studio = Toei Animation |network = TV Asahi |theme = Evil Mixels |pre = Charmatic Pretty Cure!♥LOVEtte! |suc = Crystal Sound Pretty Cure♫|image = Evil Mixel Pretty Cure!.png|imgsize = 250px}} is a fanseries created by Eva Crystallinos, replaced by Charmatic Pretty Cure!♥LOVEtte! in its same timeslot. The season's themes are Evil Mixels. Plot / Episodes}} Daniella, a mentor which she would find the legendary warrior and they can answer to save the world. Kanokori Haruka meets her new stepmother. Daniella gives an EvilPact and an EvilCharm to Haruka, being shocked that she transforms to Cure Infinity. Characters Pretty Cures * Kanokori Haruka As , she represents the Infinity Boogly. Her theme color is navy. * Ujino Caiko As , she represents the Heartbreaker Saki. Her theme color is pink. * Kaiko Shiini As , she represents the Slimeshed Booger. Her theme color is green. * Rosso Maeda As , she represents the Soundwave Jamzy. Her theme colors are yellow and purple. * Carrie Eclipse As , she represents the Lunar Camillot Eclipse. Her theme color is blue. * Marie Eclipse As , she represents the Solar Mixadel Eclipse. Her theme color is yellow. * Muurono Miiki As , she represents the Frozen Scrud. Her theme color is cyan. * Kanako Shiibi As , she represents the Earth Blip. Her theme color is tan. * Riino Aiko As , she represents the Sour Zabo. Her theme colors are purple and green. * Yuushi Maiiko As , she represents the Werekitsune Kyuubi. Her theme color is orange. Mixopolis * Daniella A partner of Haruka. She always ends her sentences with "~dan!". Nixopolis * Cragtsers Cipher Cragtsers Cipher was a villainous ancestor of Krader. He was not know if who he is. He looks weak and emotionless. When he first meets Haruka, he is still spying the pretty Cure as Kraber. Foreveristol Items * EvilPact The Cures' transformation device. * EvilCharm The collectables for the Cures with their represenative EvilPact. * Lunar Axe Cure Lunar's main weapon. * Icy Flute Cure Frozen's main weapon. Terminology * Pretty Cure - The most known of the Evil Mixel Warriors. Each Cure must save the entire Mixopolis against the Nixopolis. Locations * Mixopolis The main characters' hometown. * Foreveristol A magical place beside the Earth in which Daniella previously struck in. * Nixopolis The antagonists' hometown. Forms * Mixel Mode - The powered up forms of the Evil Mixel Cures. Media Music / Music}} Episodes / Episodes}} Movies Merchandise / Merchandise}} Trivia * The season was inspired by Mixels. Disclaimer I do not own Pretty Cure or/and Mixels. This season was created by me. Gallery / Gallery}} Evil Mixel Cures (civil) Kanokori Haruka.png Ujino Caiko.png Kaiko_Shiini.png Rosso_Maeda.png Carrie_Eclipse.png Marie_Eclipse.png Muurono_Miiki.png Kanako_Shiibi.png Riino_Aiko.png Yuushi_Maiiko.png Evil Mixel Cures HarukaInfinity.png CaikoHeartbreaker.png ShiiniSlimeshed.png Evil Mixel Cures (powered up) 87120DEA-5800-403D-8C48-6A92A5E9AD19.png 2038E821-6591-4002-8112-B8EBCF1949C7.png Fanarts C3F2D132-D52C-4479-8C18-8C7334D8AED0.png 30BBFD3A-7C37-49F8-8D76-FB507BC864FF.png Represenatives Infinity boogly by pogorikifan10-dcq1ncp.png Heartbreaker saki by pogorikifan10-dcrs6i4.png Slimeshed_booger_by_pogorikifan10-dcrvgis.png.jpg soundwave_jamzy_by_pogorikifan10-dcry64q.png lunar_camillot_eclipse_by_pogorikifan10-dcry7s3.png solar_mixadel_eclipse_by_pogorikifan10-dcry8t4.png frozen_scrud_by_pogorikifan10-dcry962.png earth_blip_by_pogorikifan10-dcry9lz.png sour_zabo_by_pogorikifan10-dcryagt.png werekitsune_kyuubi_by_pogorikifan10-dcrybct.png Other Stuff Evil Mixel Pretty Cure!.png MixelSixLogo.png Evil_Mixel_Movie_Poster.png Evil_Mixel_Movie_Promo.png Evil_Mixel_Pretty_Cure_Promo.png MixelMixelMixel.png References / References}} / Mixels}} - Glitter Force version